Golden
by Egotistical psycho
Summary: Karui Yotsuki is sent to a school for monster Where she meet Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya including a few other crazy characters. And she becomes the center of attention and falls under a vicious love harem. AU. (DON'T OWN EITHER ANIME) WARNING: MASS YURI


This story will contain mass Yuri. So if you don't like that, turn away NOW. Instead of Moka falling in love with Tsukune, she'll fall in love with Karui and Tsukune will also start to like her, and so on and so on.

**Golden**

**Chapter 1: Golden Raiju**

A flawless hazel skin girl stood infront of a mirror in her room as she pulled a batch of her lower back length fiery red, unkempt hair over her left shoulder with her right hand brushing it with a brush. She stared back into the mirror looking at her piercing golden eyes. She sighed softly. This girl was named Karui Yotsuki. The younger of the Yotsuki family, which consisted of Her, her brother Omoi, her father Norio, and her mother Ran. She was an above average school girl. She received proper school grades, though she was not an academic type person. That was more her brother. She was merely a hothead girl, who could not take a joke. But, above that, she had the average girl dream: she wanted to grow up and marry a very handsome man. Her golden eyes slowly shut. 'Average girl, huh?' She put the brush down as she then looked into the mirror opening her eyes calmly to look at her reflection. This skin she was living in was just a total lie.

*Knock Knock*

Karui's eyes darted to the left at the corner of her eyes at her door. She stared at it looking down to the shadow under the crack of the door. It was a single person, she could not distinguish who it was. It was always a lot of traffic within her house due to her mass of cousins, uncles, and aunts. And she did not just let anyone inside her room.

"Karui-chan, sweetie, its me."

Karui nodded to herself as her eyes shifted back to the mirror. It was only her mother and she was one of the only people she would actually let in her room. "Oh...Kaa-chan, c'mon in." Her mother was a beautiful and elegant woman who took pride in everything she did. She was very sophisticated and refined...more than her ragtag father.

A few seconds later, the doorknob twisted and the door opened to reveal a woman of average height having slightly lighter hazel skin with long, wavy thigh length fiery hair. Her eyes were softer than Karui's being the same golden. A smile was on the woman's face. "Hey, Karui-chan." She greeted.

Karui nodded. "Kaa-chan," She said as she stood up straight and turned to her mother.

Ran, Karui's mom, continued to smile at her daughter. "I need to speak with you about school tomorrow." She said as she walked to Karui's red blanketed bed and sat down patting the spot next to her sending her daughter an eye closed smile.

Karui looked at her with slight confusion. She was obviously questioning this because school was already decided for her. But she nodded and went to sit down next to her mother pulling her skirt down. She usually did not where skirts except if they are to her knee, but short skirts were for those girlie girl. Her knees were close together with her hands on them. "What do we need to speak about?" She questioned looking to her mother.

Ran attempt to keep her daughter calm by smiling, but she knew Karui would not like what was about to come from her mouth. "Um...Karui-chan..." She started with her eyes closed. "Instead of going to that private school with Omoi, you will be sent to a very special school tomorrow."

Karui raised a brow at her mother. "What school?" She asked with a hint of question in her voice.

Ran's eyes opened to look straight back at matching gold eyes. She already knew this would be hard since Karui hated change a lot. And what she was about to say would change her life for good. But it was for the greater good, right? "A school...for...you know..." Her eyes went to the corner of her eyes looking away from her daughter. "...A school for monsters."

"W-what!" Karui screamed stupendously looking to her mother with wide eyes. She dragged a hand through fiery red locks. "What do you mean 'school for monsters'?" She asked.

Ran put a hand on her daughters head. "You...you cannot live with humans without blowing your top and lashing out on someone." She reminded. "Good thing no one has made you mad enough for you to transform."

Karui stared at her mother for a bit letting her eyes travel around her body. She then looked straight at her mother. "Th-then what about big cousin Bee..." She inquired. "He's more of a monster than me."

Ran nodded. "Yes, but he has complete control and he is actually able to live amongst the humans without revealing he is anywhere near abnormal, but you being a half-human and half-monster, you are very unstable and therefore needs to be in a place where can actually protect themselves against you."

"Unstable?" Karui said back taking real offense to that.

Ran put a hand on her hip. "Remember when you first started school?"

Karui's eyes shifted remembering an explosion and a school collapsing. Ah...she remembered this. She had after school detention and she blew a casket and...just end it there. Good thing the teacher that was holding her back escaped the school. She then sighed softly. She was half Raiju, a lightning creature from Japanese tales. Her mother being the monster and her father being human. They were not tales to her, though since she was living proof that they were real. But she never actually transformed into her monster state except that she knew her eyes always brightened when she got mad. "And Omoi isn't going, why?"

Ran hugged her daughter. "Have you not smelt Omoi lately?" She asked brushing her hand down Karui's head. "Unlike you...he is not a monster."

Karui looked at her mother's head shocked. She had never actually smelt Omoi all her life, so she just thought her brother was just like her. A monster. Her eyes lowered. "That means...he's just like father."

**[Break]**

A brown haired, brown eyed boy sat on a silent bus by himself with not even a single student on board. This boy was named Tsukune Aono, a simple, run-of-the-mill boy who only really got average grade and nothing was really to important about him. "Just average..." He spoke aloud with his hand on his cheek looking out the window. "...I still cannot believe I flucked the entrance exam." He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes letting his head hit the window. It was only last minute that his parents had found this off the planet school for him. He chuckled a bit. And then, all of a sudden, the bus had ceased to move, which caused his eyes to open slowly. They had stopped outside of a dark tunnel, and then the doors to the bus was heard opening. A few seconds later, footsteps were heard coming onto the bus until he could see a hazel skinned girl with unkempt red hair to her lower back with a batch falling over her left shoulder and her bangs on the right side of her head pulled back. His eyes widened as the girl watched down the aisle wearing obviously the female uniform. And she also had a school bag like purse on her right shoulder with dark fishnet stockings on her legs. She walked with her head lowered pulling her skirt down maybe due to how short it was, but it just would not get any longer. She had this cute, timid look on her face with a blush. Once she walked passed him, he was able to get a simple glance at her pure golden eyes. He stared forward for a bit a the bus resumed its previously speed. 'She's so cute.'

Karui found a seat on the same side as the Japanese boy sitting two seats behind still trying to pull her skirt down. She hated this uniform! The skirt was tooooooooo short! She could have sworn that boy had seen her panties! She blushed slightly at the thought. If he would say a single thing about them, she would cave his nose in with her fist! She did not know how mother convinced her to wear this disgracing thing. She groaned as she stopped trying to pull the skirt down. Her head collapsed and hit the back of the seat infront of her.

"So..." The creepy bus driver started as he kept his eyes on the road in the dark tunnel. "You are the two students enrolling in Yokai Acadamy?"

Tsukune looked to the front of the bus. "Yeah..."

Karui nodded slightly.

"Well then, you best prepare yourself." The man chuckled. "Yokai Acadamy...hehe..." He looked back at them showing a creepy grin. "Is a terrifying place."

Tsukune looked to the man with wide eyes. "WHAAAAAAAATTTT!" He screamed out not understanding what he meant, but he had seen horror movies and there were three levels of it: Scary, Terrifying, and Horrifying. The top three horrors.

Karui looked to the front of the bus at the man as she already began to size this boy up from his outburst. He was a wimp...to put it simple. If he was a monster, then he must be some type of Tanuki. A scary little raccoon thing that was just a nuisance. But how could she talk? She was not even a full monster. She was merely a half-breed and if anyone would find out, she would be oscarsized to the fullest extent. She could already hear it: "How could a monster fall in love with a human. You are an embarrassment".

**(Break)**

The bus driver looked to the outside of the bus to Tsukune and Karui who stood side by side to one another. He chuckled a bit. "Little Lady, Sonny Boy, it seems we have arrived to your destination..." He chuckled even more as he tip his hat to Karui. "Stay safe." He pulled off down the road leaving the two teens been next to a haunting Scarecrow next a red sea.

Tsukune stared to the sea as he dropped his bags from his hands in utter amazement. This had the most creepy place in the world. Even if they were on earth anymore. Why in the hell was the sea red! He looked to the left as lightning cracked loudly. "Now, what the hell!" He yelled to the departing school bus as the sound of howling was heard. "Where the hell are we!" He then remembered he was not alone out there. His action were making him look entirely foolish in front of this girl. He glance to the right at Karui, who was looking at him with a blank expression. Aw, damn...bet she thought he was a punk now. She was totally aloof to this whole setting.

Karui held her school bag purse by one strap hanging onto her shoulder. He mouth began to open. "What are you so afraid of?" She asked.

Tsukune cleared his throat as he stood up straight looking around at their surroundings warily terrified of a few crow he saw. "This place is to scary," He said like a grade A chump. "Its just so different from before the tunnel." He explained.

Karui turned her head to look at the school in the distance. Yokai Private Acadamy. This place was seriously freaky beyond true beliefs. It could make even the toughest men cower in fear. Good thing she was the toughest female.

Tsukune looked at a tree seeing more crows as they cawed. "Just scary...like seriously creepy. Who could possibly be here?" He then looked across the gap to the large school. If things could not get any crazier. "That must be the school..."

Karui nodded. "Yeah."

"It looks haunted from top to bottom." Tsukune finished shaking his head vigorously having seen enough. "That's all my eyes can take, I'm heading out." He gave Karui the peace sign. "Peace, I'm out." He said walking away from her looking back to the hazel skin girl.

Karui watched him, then her eyes widened seeing something speeding at the boy in the distance. And, damn...it was coming fast.

Tsukune then looked forward seeing Karui's expression knowing something terrible was about to occur.

"Oooooohh, NOOOOO!" The individual on a bike screamed with its butt in the air peddling as fast as it could. "COMING THROUGH!"

"What the-!" Tsukune screamed with his eyes as wide as circles as he tried to brace himself for the oncoming impact blocking his head with his arms, but the bike crashed into his chest and stomach sending him to the ground as the bike and the person who rode it flew over him.

Karui stood in her spot for a hot second until she then noticed a pink haired girl flying right at her at dangerous speeds. She dropped her purse and braced herself opening her arm to catch the dangerous projectile. Once said projectile came closer and was catching range, Karui closed her arm around the girl and placed a hand on her head as the speed turned into weight pushing her back skidding until she lost her footing and was knocked from her feet falling to her back sliding back with her eyes closed. Once she settled and the small amount of dust cleared, Karui's eyes opened to looked at the top of the girl's head. She blushed a bit feeling her breast on her chest. "Where did she come from?" She spoke quietly.

The pink haired girl's head started to lift as hair fell down to her face. "I'm sorry...I got a little dizzy from something." She said as she look Karui up in the eye being face to face with her with her hands on Karui's chest.

Karui eyes slowly widened seeing this girl's face. This girl was dangerously beautiful. She was the type of beautiful that could walk into a club a stop the whole scene. Her eyes were an enticing emerald green. She could be the second most beautiful girl she had seen.

The pink haired girl then looked up to Karui's forehead and saw a small bruise on her head that leaked a small amount of blood, but it was enough to get her going. "Oh, no...blood..." She said in a soft, gentle voice placing her head down on her chest trying to control herself. She started to sniff. "...Your scent...its confusing, but it smells all so delectable."

Karui lifted hand to touch right over her right eyebrow with a blush on her cheeks as she then lifted her hand to look at her index finger seeing minor blood. "Oh...there is blood." She said not remembering her head being hit. And, Wait! What did she mean "scent"?

The girl placed a hand on Karui's cheek as she moved her face closer to the hazel skin girl's causing her eyes to widen and a gasp escape her lips. "I lose my mind..." The girl had a seductive look on her face. "...when I smell the scent of blood."

A frenzied blush was across Karui's cheeks in mere seconds with her eyes as widen as sausers. "W-what are you doing?" They were so close it looked as if they were about to kiss.

Tsukune was rubbing his stomach as he sat up toward them with a groan. His eyes opened as he looked to the two girls in that position. This was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Two girls about to kiss...WHHHOOO! He put his left hand under his nose to prevent a nose bleed, though it was inevitable.

"I'm sorry, but..." The girl started edging closer and closer to Karui. "I'm a vampire." Instead of kissing Karui, she bit her neck as she suck her blood.

Karui strained out a groan as she clenched her fist. 'And I'm a girl!' She screamed in her thoughts thinking she was being kissed. But this meeting was very unique. She never really met another monster that was not apart of her family.

Blood leaked out of Tsukune's nose and seeped through his fingers as he raised a eyebrows at what the girl had said she was. A vampire. Those things were just myths...right? "Vampire!" He yelled as loud as he could looking at the girl on top of the hazel skin girl.

The pink haired girl lifted from Karui's neck at the loudness as she then looked down to her propping herself up with her hands by both side of her head. She gave Karui an eye closed smile. "I apologize for that. I'm Moka Akashiya, and although I look like a human, I am a vampire." She said thinking both Her and the Boy was curious since he yelled and was obviously questioning it.

Karui put a hand to her neck to stop her blood. She looked up to the dubbed Moka Akashiya with a look that did not really show a honest emotion that could be identified. If someone would have to guess: it would be a calm shock expression. Or something.

"Vampire..." Tsukune freaked out. "You mean like the blood hunger, garlic hatin', cross evadin' monsters?" He asked.

Moka lifted her head to Tsukune and cupped her own cheek with one hand. "Oh, yes," She closed her eyes. "And I have to thank your friend so much for the treat..." She sighed in content. "It was outta this world."

Tsukune chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "I don't really know her." He said sheepishly.

**(Break)**

"So, Um...er..." Moka mumbled walking with Karui and Tsukune as she rolled her bike along to her side. She looked to both of them. "Do you hate my kind...vampires, I mean?" She asked.

Tsukune looked at her out the corner of his eyes feeling beads of sweat on his neck. He shook his head. "Mmmm, Nah, uh-uh..." He said in a high pitched tone indicating he was nervous out of his mind. "I think vampires are very unique." He finished normal.

Moka had one of her hand to her chest sending Tsukune and beautiful eye closed smile. "If you are okay with me, then we can be friends." her eyes slowly opened and she leaned forward to look past Tsukune to Karui. The girl had been silent since they started to walk. She had not said anything.

Tsukune smile back at her. "I go by Tsukune Aono, please to meet you."

Moka continued to look at Karui. "Excuse me."

Karui looked out the corner of her eyes to her.

"I haven't gotten you name." Moka said with a smile.

"Oh...I'm sorry...Its Karui Yotsuki." Karui said to her trying to stop her own heart rate. This was so embarrassing. That girl, Moka Akashiya, laid on top of her and she sucked blood. And she was acting like nothing ever happened. Maybe she already sensed that she was a half-breed.

Moka smiled to her with her eyes closed. "I'm very pleased to meet you Karui-chan, I hope after the ceremony, we get to hang out more." She said happily wanting to spend more time around Karui. Her blood was superbly unique. It was not like anything she had ever tasted before.

"Uh...yeah..." Karui said as she looked back forward.

Tsukune eyed Karui secretly. Something was wrong with her. Maybe she was also just terrified of being this close to a thing that was suppose to be an absolute myth. He would not blame her if she was scared, because maybe she knew since vampires were real, then all those other things were real. But...what is up with this whole thing?

**(Break)**

In class 163 within Yokai Acadamy, A very cute female teacher with dirty blond hair and fair skin. She had droopy cat ears with a smile on her face. She looked back to the class with a pointing stick. "Its a pleasure meet you all and welcome to Yokai Acadamy." She greeted with her eyes closed. "I will be your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome. I think you all know this, but this is a school built for the sake of monsters."

Tsukune gained an extremely shocked expression.

Ms. Nekonome pointed with the stick to the board at a few drawings. "In order for us monsters to survive, we must learn to live in harmony with the humans." She explained. "The earth has already been occupied by the human population. At the Acadamy, you will be study on 'How To Coexist With The Humans'."

'Monster!' Tsukune swung his head left and right. 'What's she saying! What is this teacher spouting on about!' Wait...but what about Karui? She was on the bus with him this morning, so did that mean she was also a human?

Ms. Nekonome looked at the class with her smile. "And for that reason, as a school rule, you all will live your lives at the Acadamy in human form." She informed. "Do you understand? Its a matter of being able to live with human, so that means don't let anyone here see your true form."

"Yo, Teach," A boy with messy slicked back hair and piercings spoke with Tsukune freaking out behind him. His head was resting on his cheek. "Would it not be better for us to eat those puny human, and in the case of the women, we just molest them."

Tsukune's eyes widened at what the boy had said remembering the bus driver and the words he had spoke.

"Oh.." Ms. Nekonome wagged her finger at her. "Incidentally, at Yokai Acadamy, all students and faculty are monsters and there are absolutely no humans." She moved her hand in the air. "And as this school is within a sacred world, any human that discovers our existence, they shall meet a catastrophic end, I think!"

Tsukune held his head. 'Shit...I'm gonna die...' He said in his thoughts as he began to remember how he got into this chaotic school. His father just signed him up to be here without even checking in to what he would be getting into. Damn...

While Tsukune was lost in thought, the door opened to class as Moka Akashiya walked in happily. "S'cuse me, I got lost after the ceremony..." She smile.

Ms. Nekonome looked to Moka. "No problem." 'She's cute.'

Moka stood in front of the class as she nodded to the teacher. "Thanks." She said with a euphoric smile.

Tsukune looked up to see her and everyone was shock to see such a beautiful girl in their class. They all started to say lovesick things loving that Moka was in their class.

Moka them looked over the class spotting Tsukune, one of her latest friends, and someone in the back row in the same row as him. She started to cheer as she ran toward the individual still sitting down.

Tsukune watched with wide eyes as Moka ran passed him. And then he heard it.

"Moka! What the hell!"

Tsukune turned slowly as him and the class looked at the scene, watching Moka rubbed her cheek against a hazel skinned girl, who did not seem to enjoy it. Moka had tackled Karui out of her own chair.

"Its Karui-chaaaaaan!~" Moka sang out. "We're in the same class!"

The students watched the two of them very intrigued by the display of affection. "Oh...this class is awesome!" They cheered.

Karui had her face turned away from Moka being forced down having her cheek caressed. A blush was on her face. "stop it, Moka-san, get off."

Moka ignored her with her arms wrapped around her neck.

**End**


End file.
